


More Ways to Strengthen the Pact

by MegumitheGreat



Series: Let's Do a Heart Fusion! [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fondling, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sauna, getting caught, loosely applied game mechanic, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Sorey managed to get his team to stop in Marlind for a refresher at the sauna, but it's all a front so he and Mikleo can move onto Stage Three





	

**Author's Note:**

> My smut proofer helped with some of the ideas since Hell Week ate my brain. :D

Breaks were always a necessity when every day was work and there was no time for play. That much Sorey and Mikleo had grown to understand during the return journey from Lastonbell. Sure, they had technically had some rest and relaxation in the city’s inn, but it wasn’t as fruitful as they had wished—mostly because Mikleo didn’t want to go all the way. And running from Lastonbell all the way back to the second most populated village in all of the Glenwood continent only made him more anxious to consummate the Heart Fusion. As such, he declared, as the leader of his ragtag team of seraphim plus his Squire, that they would stay at Marlind and try out their sauna. After all, if there was a chance that they were going to probably die after fighting Heldalf, they might as well have glowing, healthy, purified skin.

Of course, the complexion benefits weren’t the only pros to this side road. Ever since discussing the possibility of doing the Heart Fusion in a sauna, Mikleo had been kind of itching for it. He still didn’t think he was ready to take in Sorey, but he did learn that simply twisting his sensitive nipples wasn’t enough. Who better to ask about this than the skirt-chaser Zaveid?

“Heart Fusion?” Zaveid repeated after Mikleo called for him.

“Edna said it was an ancient technique that would strengthen the pact between me and Sorey,” he sheepishly explained.

“And you have to be naked for this? You sure you two just aren’t late bloomers?”

“I can assure you that Sorey and I went through puberty without any problems. But…well, I’d like some tips about…you know.”

“Sex.”

“Z-Zaveid! It sounds so gross!”

“You’re still a kid at heart, I see. Fine, I’ll help.”

Zaveid shared his secrets, telling him about pleasuring himself and each other in ways that Mikleo had never dreamed of! When he was all done, the water seraph’s face had become as red as Lailah’s jacket and he was already developing something of a tent, to which the knowledgeable wind seraph told him to save it for when they were alone in the sauna.

“But how are we going to be alone? It’s a public place,” Mikleo questioned.

“Eh, we can probably rent the place out for a few hours. I can ask Rose to do it; Sorey would just be a horny little mess.”

“The fact that you can say these things without feeling even a tinge of shame is an art.”

So that was that. Zaveid asked Rose to rent out the sauna for their personal use for a few hours, and while she asked why they would even fathom renting it out, Zaveid told her that serious training was needed for Mikleo. The steam in the sauna would be useful for mastering water artes that used vapors. The idea, as far-fetched as it was, seemed solid enough to the merchant-assassin that she complied. Mikleo couldn’t believe it, but Sorey was ecstatic…naturally.

“It’s all yours, kiddos,” Zaveid snickered. “If you need any help with _anything_ , don’t be shy. I’m a walking encyclopedia on this kind of stuff.”

Mikleo wanted to ask in detail how he had learned such ways to pleasure the body; however, Sorey was once again all too eager to get things started. He yanked his best friend to the sauna, throwing his clothes—excluding the Shepherd’s garb, which was hung neatly on a chair—aside and essentially ripping Mikleo’s off in a swift motion.

“Again?! You’re too excited!” Mikleo whined.

“Because I already know what I want to do,” Sorey purred, “I want you to start this time, though.”

Mikleo regretted ever following the idea of Heart Fusion. If only he hadn’t listened to Edna’s cockamamie explanation of the method. Of course he wanted to do it too, but seeing Sorey so eager to do something that was still beyond his years instilled in him a guilt that came with giving a baby a toy for crying. But there was no use trying to get out of it now. If Sorey wanted it, he’d give it to him…except he still wasn’t ready to go all the way. It was quite possible he never would; that wasn’t something he could tell his partner.

The water seraph froze the door shut to ensure that no one would come into the sauna until they were done. “Let’s get started,” he said almost begrudgingly. He briskly walked up to Sorey and roughly kissed him. He broke it soon after to say, “If I’m going too hard, let me know, okay?”

“You do whatever you want,” Sorey snickered. “The rougher, the better…” 

He leaned in to kiss him, wasting no time in separating his teeth with his tongue and coercing his to dance along. He dipped in as far as he could and swirled around in his mouth. Grabbing him by his slender chest and rubbing his nipples, Sorey pushed Mikleo to the wall of the sauna. They had been wearing small towels the entire time, but there was a growing heat that was making them only get in the way.

Mikleo placed his hands on Sorey’s chest, slowly spreading them over so that he was pushing on his hardening nubs much longer than the latter had been doing to him, and he broke the kiss to lap up the sweat on his neck before trailing down to the center of his chest where he bit. Sorey gave out a small delectable grunt. The Shepherd had wanted his water seraph to make the first move this time, and started realizing that the first move meant “the first move of the Heart Fusion Stage Three”.

And Mikleo did just that. He pulled Sorey’s head in to suck on his lips as his fingertips brushed his cheek to his jawline. When he released him, he traced down his neck opposite to where he had licked thinking that the nerves in that line of skin were still on fire from his tongue. The finger slid across the top of his clavicle to his toned shoulder and down his arm. Mikleo wrapped his arm around Sorey, returning his digit to the center of his clavicle. It went down onto his pectoral muscle, tough and hard from their battles, where it circled his areola twice before running over the faint valleys and ridges of his oblique muscles. His finger evolved into his hand that glided over his abs until it came to an inch or two under his navel; Sorey let out a quivering sigh. His hand pivoted, and it arrived at Sorey’s twitching cock. Avoiding the growing length, he cradled his balls before tracing the length of his cock with a single finger and touching the slit gently enough to make him squirm in delight. Sorey did the same to him, but he was pushed away.

“W-We’re not going that far,” Mikleo panted. His face was deep red, and Sorey wasn’t even sure _which_ heat was doing it. “I…I want to try some things that Zaveid had said to do.”

“Which is?”

Mikleo mumbled.

“What?”

“M-Mas-sturbation…!” Mikleo struggled to say. He just felt his soul become darker with some malevolence, or maybe he was just imagining it. “J-Just watch! And…you might like it…”

Mikleo gulped hard as he prepared himself for the embarrassment of doing himself in front of his partner. He swiveled his nipples before stroking the length of his body, turning his hands to his inner thighs and bring them back up on his facilities to give them a single long rub. It felt like he was going through a rite of passage. He’d never done something like this, and he had heard from Zaveid that humans did this all the time. But did that mean Sorey did it, too?  
He opened his eyes, which had reflexively closed upon touching himself, to find that Sorey was almost in a trance as he was playing with himself. He was tapping the sensitive tip of his cock like a bell.

Mikleo fell to his knees with his hand still meandering and investigating his newly discovered treasure trove of pleasure. Zaveid had told him something else that would probably be enjoyable to Sorey. Well, in all honesty, he had told him a _great_ number of things. He beckoned his Shepherd to sit in front of him before scooting up to him. His face was redder than Sorey had ever seen before, and he wondered if it was possible for it to get even redder.

“What do you have in mind?” the Shepherd purred.

“S-Stop that, or I’ll leave,” Mikleo scolded.

Trembling hands took up both erections and stood them together; Mikleo had to slide closer to Sorey. He gulped as he watched Sorey’s eyes almost popped out of his head with amazement. Oh, it was something like debauchery at this point, and while Mikleo was cursing himself for going along with it, and to have stayed committed up to now, Sorey (and probably Zaveid and everyone else except for the blissfully ignorant Rose) was cheering him on. Mikleo could do this!

On the contrary he felt like he couldn’t simply because what would Gramps say about all this? Probably something along the lines of, “Mikleo, you are a seraph! Don’t indulge in human desires!” But then wouldn’t Zaveid be in trouble, too? There was no way he could know about all this and _not_ be curious about how it felt.

“Mikleo? You still there?” Sorey’s voice mumbled. He was trying his best to anticipate just what was going to happen between them so that he was still ready to get down and dirty.

“U-Uh…yeah, I was just…thinking about something,” Mikleo stammered.

Sorey’s erection was completely rejuvenated as he asked, “About _what_? When we finish this and get serious?”

“I honestly can’t believe you want to do it that badly. No!”

Mikleo wet his hands with one of his artes then stroke the two of themselves together—or he tried. His hands weren’t quite able to wrap around both in a comfortable way, so Sorey took the initiative and provided another hand. Together they pumped, and together they mewled and moaned and panted. Sorey discreetly moved the seraph hand out of the way, allowing him to hold onto his cock.

“W-What are you doing?” Mikleo almost whined. “I liked it better when we were…t-touching…”

“But you look so cute!” Sorey sighed. He stroked Mikleo somewhat faster than a few seconds ago but not so fast that he was already pushed to the edge, and he reveled in the sight of Mikleo arching his back. Mikleo tried to compose himself so he could retaliate, yet he couldn’t do like Sorey. “No use in trying to compete with me on this. I’m a lot more experienced when it comes to doing this.”

“How often is that? Every time we armatize?”

“Yes.”

“Good lord.” 

Mikleo bit his lip. It felt so good yet he couldn’t bring himself to completely surrender just yet. Actually, he wanted to prolong Stage Three and delay Stage Four for as long as he could. The idea that Sorey was so frequently getting off to armatizing with him irked him, and what better way to get back at him for it than to not let him touch him? Mikleo pulled Sorey’s hands off of him and backed away with a disgruntled look.

“Uh-oh, what did I do?” Sorey asked, genuinely worried that he had hurt his water seraph.

“I can’t believe you…you fantasize about me when we armatize!”

“I-I’m sorry! I can’t help it!”

“My ass!” Mikleo backed up to the wall, pushing his chest forward and leaning his rear against the steam-coated wall. “I’ve decided. You don’t get to make me have my first…o-or…orgasm.”  
Sorey was dumbfounded that such words had come out of his mouth—not about coming but not allowing the Shepherd to have that control over him. He watched on as the water seraph slid down to the floor and lay against it with his legs spread apart with his virgin entrance in perfect view.

Since Sorey had already excited him, Mikleo wrapped his fingers around himself and pumped at a moderate speed, but he was hell-bent on looking as lewd as possible to torture him. His eyes lidded, he stuck three fingers into his mouth and licked between them and around them and sucked on them as much as he wanted to do it to Sorey if he hadn’t been doing things behind his back (almost in a literal sense). Sorey, in turn, couldn’t help but return to himself. He fell to his knees, mimicking Mikleo except playing with his balls as he stroked. Perhaps it was the heat of the sauna and the pheromones that they were emitting, but both of them prepared to cross into a new territory.

Mikleo moved his digits from his mouth to his entrance, sticking one in. Then a second finger found its way in and finally the third one. He watched Sorey as he did it, stretching himself out as if ready to take him if they were allowed to go through it with that night. Sorey dragged a finger along his slit to coat it in pre-cum. As obscene as it was, he buttered himself up with his own fluids, doing exactly as Mikleo had done. The feeling of their assholes stretching underneath them was odd but tolerable. Now it was a race to see who finished first and embarrassed the other. The water seraph completed the warm-up and began to slide his fingers in and out of him. He moaned until the moans came a little more choppy and faster like turbulent waves during a storm at sea. Sorey’s moans were more breathy and fluid; obviously he wanted the moment to last (and to compensate for the lack of actual sex). Their entrances remarkably clamped tight around their fingers, which they kind of have to expect since they had never done things like this before and it was only at Zaveid’s recommendations that they do it. Though he probably meant for them to do it each other rather than to themselves…

What they forgot, however, was the fact that normal humans could only hear Sorey. As Mikleo neared his climax he voice raised in octave until he came all over himself. His hands were going so fast that he didn’t even give himself a chance to breathe for longer than a fraction of a second. He kept going deeper and deeper inside himself, bumping into a certain spot that he had no knowledge of as he squeezed his eyes shut and let his tongue hang out. Sorey grunted when he achieved orgasm, and loudly yelling out Mikleo’s name.

There was a few timid knocks on the door. The two glowing young men stopped what they were doing.

“S-Sorey…are you okay in there?” Rose asked from behind the locked door. “I…I really hope you’re okay and not…not doing anything…strange…in there…”

“They actually went through with it,” Edna said with remote disbelief.

“So this is what men sound like when they engage in such activities!” Lailah tittered.

Sorey lost whatever was left of his erection to the embarrassment that the girls had heard him. To make matters worse…

“You listen here, you damn horny child! My sauna is not for you to get off in!” the innkeeper bellowed. “There better not be a damn mess in there because I’ll make you scrub the floor clean! I am too old for this!”

Sorey’s stomach dropped, and he hid his face even though it was only him and Mikleo in the sauna together. He came for the first time, and it had to be when everyone from the Glenwood Continent to Rieze Maxia was able to hear him. Mikleo had to take his share of the embarrassment, too, but he was currently too blissfully exhausted to really care.

“S-Sorey…I came for the first time…” he cooed. “It felt so great…”

“Okay, great! You can bask in the afterglow some other time! Do you not realize what everyone just heard?!” Sorey screeched.

“They heard you coming…”

“They heard you, too! Rose and Edna and Lailah…oh, my God… _Edna and Lailah_.”

Mikleo propped himself up now that he had a little more thinking power back in his skull. He still wasn’t bothered by it. What was done was done; they couldn’t make them magically forget that they heard what they sounded like while reaching their climaxes. After all, wasn’t a normal human thing for boys to jerk off anyway?

“For a first timer, you’re taking this really nicely.”

“And for someone that’s fantasized about me, you’re freaking out way too much.”

The door was rammed open, and the innkeeper—a burly woman who had seen and possibly heard a lot of things back in her day—glared at them. As she had suspected, there was a small pool of white on the floor. Rose peered from behind her, fainting right away once accepting that the pure Shepherd was also capable of sexual antics.

The rest of the night went down in history as the first time Shepherd was required to partake in menial labor to satisfy a “misdemeanor”, at least that was what the innkeeper called it. Mikleo was allowed to be carried off to their bedroom by Zaveid who had allowed him such forbidden knowledge. Lailah and Edna, assuming that they had finally completed the Heart Fusion, were satisfied with the results. But of course, now that Sorey and Mikleo had tasted what frisky was like, they couldn’t wait to really complete the Heart Fusion. It would be after they take down Heldalf as a congratulations for saving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be the titillating end to the "Let's Do a Heart Fusion!" series! Also did you catch the Xillia reference?


End file.
